I Wish
by jully123
Summary: Sum: It was a horrible battle it wsn't suppose to turn out that way. But i have a chance to save all that but everything went wrong. Stupid Fates!
1. Not What WAs Expected

J.M.: i really hope you like this new story

Everyone else: Please Read!

I Wish...

Ch.1: Not What Was Expected

With her last breath Kaede said in a distant voice, "Kikyo by the Fates command you are to burn the Shikon no Tama with my body. Time will then come to pass in this short time of peace you are to wait in this village for she who is of the past, present, and future. She will be the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Help her for she is the fate of the future." With those last words Kaede's body shuddered then ceased movement.

Kikyo silently wept into her younger sisters shoulder. And wished her soul a safe passage to the afterlife.

She did not know when it had happened but one moment she and the group had been walking down the road looking for Naraku's fortress is happened, a surprise attack. This had caught Inuyasha totally of guard but the group quickly recovered and started attacking the hordes of mindless oni.

Kagome quickly backed away from the fight to a better point advantage to fire her arrows. The battle was grueling Miroku had ended up unleashing his kazanna (sp?) despite the poisonous insects and Naraku unleashed his dirty trick.

Using his connection with the kazanna he speeded up the opening of the hole. It started very slowly. Miroku tried to close it but he knew it was all in vain. "Everyone please! Back away my kazanna widening." He said in an urgent and serious voice.

All backed away not wanting to be sucked into the void. All that is except Sango. She moved to a reasonable distance from Miroku and defended him to the death. Miroku used his last minutes to try to suck in as many youkai as possible into his slowly growing kazanna. His last second was upon him his last words, "I love you Sango!"

She had heard him and in the seconds of grief that he was gone and she didn't get to tell him her feelings back was a costly mistake. Several oni attacked her. Kirara tried valiantly to protect her mistress but one was able to get past her defense and slashed Sango straight through the heart in her vulnerable state.

While this took place Inuyasha fought Naraku with increased vigor as he witnessed his friend's death though Naraku was able to nock his sword from his hands thus allowing Inuyasha's demon blood to take hold.

Before he could pounce at Naraku Kikyo took a hold of him from behind and he instantly calmed and seamed to be sleeping as she emotionlessly dragged him down to hell with her.

Kagome watched this all as if from a different place al together she watched as the all died one by one. Shippo looked to his adopted mother and wondered why she had stopped firing her arrows to find her in a dazed state. He valiantly used his foxfire to defend his Haha-ue but Naraku noticed her dazed state and sent one of his putrid tentacles to finish her off.

He saw this and did the bravest thing he had ever done he took the blow for her. That had bee the last straw the death of her dear Shippo had woken her and she felt a powerful rage fill her.

The power overflowed with in her and instead of fearing it she embraced it. Her eyes glowed White while tears flowed down her cheeks and she rose into the air.

She held her hands out in front of herself and called to the shards. The shards flew out of Naraku's flesh and flew to hover above her hands. As did all the other even the one that had not been collected yet. A bright light engulfed the shards and then dissipated showing the completed jewel whole and pure again.

Her glowing eyes then turned to Naraku who looked scared yet he still held lust for the jewel in his eyes. Some demons tried to get to her but they didn't even get close for it seemed that she was surrounded in a powerful barrier as soon as they touched it they were purified to dust. Though they could not get to it they still tried greedily.

Naraku thought he was going to die from this awesome power but was surprised when she spoke.

"Naraku the Fates have deemed you unworthy to exist in this world your days have come to an end to day." She spoke this in a soft yet commanding voice. With her words Naraku and all of the demons fell to dust.

"I, Kagome Higurashi protector of the Shikon no Tama, Wish to go back. Back to the day my journeys began with all my memories and power intact so I can fix all the wrongs that have come to pass." As she said this wish upon the Shikon she was engulfed in a blinding light that raced to the sky then spread out to engulf the rest of the world. Then it all went dark.

"Kagome wake up or you'll be late for school dear!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up to her now fifteen-year-old daughter.

"Huh? What? Was it all a dream? It had to be it was all too surreal." She didn't think about it much longer as she took a look at the clock. "AH! I'm going to be late for school!" she hurriedly got ready for school and raced down stairs and out the door. "Bye Mom I'm off to school."

She spotted her little brother Souta by the well house shrine timidly calling out the name of the family's obese cat, Buyo, with a small bowl of cat food.

"Souta you know you're not supposed to play near there." She reprimanded him.

"I know but Buyo's in there sis. He's gotta be I've looked every where else."

"So why don't you go in there and get him?"

"Haven't you listened to the stories grandpa told us about demons!" he replied in a scared voice.

"You're such a big baby."

"Well if you're so brave why don't you go get him?"

"Fine I will."

"What?" He squeaked as Kagome walked slowly down the steps calling out to her cat. She heard a noise and screamed when she felt something rub against her leg.

"Oh Buyo it's just you." She said in a relieved voice as she picked him.

"Now look who's scared" Before she could utter a comeback a bright blue light shined from the dry well. The cover burst off and she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She dropped the cat as she was pulled down into the depths of the well and twirled around to face the creature.

"You have it. Give it to me."

"Ah! Leave me alone!" She raises her hands in front of herself as a means of defense and a bright blast comes from her palm. One of the six arms was severed from its body. Then she blacks out.

When Kagome woke up she called out in hopes someone would help her out. She looked to the well opening and gasped for instead of the roof she saw the open bright blue sky.

She spotted some vines down the side and climbed to the top. She gasped when she saw the beautiful sight. She was in a clearing surrounded by tries. For some reason it all seemed very familiar to her. She looked around and walked a little bit away from the well when she was suddenly attacked from behind.

It was that centipede thing again. When it came toward her she screamed at the top of her lungs. Which is pretty loud. The centipede took a chunk out of her stomach but the thing didn't get what it wanted so it tried again. Before it could have another bite a man with silver hare came to her rescue.

Before she passed out from the pain and blood loss she whispered a weak 'Arigato.'

Inuyasha had been sitting in a tree watching over his Kikyo as she went about her Morning Prayer ritual when he heard a piercing scream. He quickly hopped down from his tree and raced toward the sound. When he got there he saw a giant centipede youkai taking a bite out of a female ningen.

Before it could take another bite out of her he killed it with his Iron-Reaver Soul Stealer. The girl murmured a quiet thank you before being engulfed in a bright light. When the light died down he was amazed to see her skin unmarred and looked as if nothing had happened.

He went over and carefully picked her up and brought her to his wife Kikyo to see what she could do for the strangely clad girl.

Kikyo directed Inuyasha into their hut and had him place the girl on a futon as he told her what had happened. She was just as amazed to hear about the girls quick healing as Inuyasha. There didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with the girl so they left her to get some rest.

The images flowed through her mind all the events the battle the wish everything. She woke up immediately and sat up straight stiff as a board and looked around. It looked like she was in Kaede's hut. She heard the flap on the door shift and moved into a defensive position.

"It's okay are you alright?" Kikyo asked the girl a bit worried over her health. Kagome back stiffened when she saw who was at the door. The wish had gone wrong she wasn't supposed to be here. Inuyasha was supposed to be pinned to his tree and she was supposed to remember everything from the beginning not after she saw Inuyasha and risked loosing the jewel again.

Kikyo Saw the girls back go rigid and tried to get her to calm down. She had just about gotten the girl to sit and have tea with her when Inuyasha barged in yelling about to being hungry.

She watched as the girl's eyes widened and launched herself at Inuyasha crying.

"I thought you were dead and I'd never see you again but I came back and here you are and not pinned to the tree." Inuyasha went stiff when she latched onto him and didn't move as she talked and cried. He had a confused look on his face and looked to Kikyo for help.

She looked just as surprised but got up to help. "Onna let go of me this minute."

"Oh Sorry Inu forgot you don't like sentimental stuff." She backed up and smiled up at him.

"Um is there something I'm missing? Do we know you?" Inuyasha asked with a confused look on his face.

"Um… atashi wa Kagome Higurashi and we've met before."

Kikyo and Inuyasha both had a confused look on their faces.

"Something went wrong obviously Inuyasha hasn't been pinned to the god tree and Kikyo hasn't died yet so I must be about 550 years into the past. Hm." They listened to her talk to herself and Kikyo visibly paled when she heard Kagome talk about her dieing. "Sorry this must be confusing for you. May I ask where Kaede is?"

"She died about a year ago saving the Shikon from Naraku." Kikyo said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry I asked" Kagome said in a quiet voice.

Kikyo had been thinking of what she had heard Kagome say and gasped.

"You're the one from the prophecy Kaede told us of you're the guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

"Yes you are correct. Though I don't know what to do now the past has changed from what I remembered it to be. But one thing s for sure Naraku is probably still alive. What am I to do now? I need some traveling clothes, and a bow and some arrows. Then what would I do."

"Hey Kagome if you are the guardian where is the Shikon no Tama?" Kikyo questioned.

"Well I'm not allowed to tell the walls have ears." She replied quickly.

'Well I can't go see any of my friends except Inuyasha cause they haven't been born yet. And I can't wait fifty years by then I'll be old and gray and won't be able to help so maybe I can just slay Naraku now so Miroku doesn't have to grow up without a father. And Sango will never have her whole village slaughtered. But I'll need help. Maybe Inuyasha. No he's a bit different from what I remember a bit more open I'd say.'

"Kagome would you please sit down and we can have some tea." Kagome nodded and realized how dry her throat is. She sat down and waited for the water to boil and calmed down a bit but kept her senses on high alert.

Just as Kikyo was handing the cup to her Kagome stiffened and her eyes flared white.

"A powerful demon is coming. Your aniue I think Inuyasha." Kagome said in a calm voice.

"I wonder what he could want I haven't seen him in a long while." Kagome was amazed to say the least he wasn't jumping up and brandishing his sword getting ready to try to cleave Sesshoumaru's head from his body. He was actually acting civilized. Odd.

Kagome and the other got up left for the out side of the village to wait so as not to scare the villagers with Sesshoumaru's presence. He arrived in a flutter of silk with a neutral look on face.

"Why aniki to what do I owe this visit?" Inuyasha asked in a bored voice.

"This Sesshoumaru sensed a huge power surge in this area so I came to check on it." He retorted in his deadly calm voice.

"What are you talking about I didn't sense anything?" Inuyasha answered hotly.

"Um…" Kagome spoke up having a small idea where the power surge came from. They all turned to her and Sesshoumaru finally acknowledged her.

"Who are you?" He said while scrutinizing her.

"Atashi wa Kagome, I think it was me that you sensed."

"How could a weak ningen like you have such power? I sense no power emitting from you." Kagome's blood boiled at his remark.

"Well unlike I do not flaunt my supremacy out to the world. What I expose now is only the tiniest fraction of what I have." Kagome said with no haughtiness or vainness.

"You are wrong this Sesshoumaru does not show all of his power and this Sesshoumaru still does not believe the words of a lowly ningen." Sesshoumaru said with all the air of royalty.

Kagome's eyes flashed white at his comment, which did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru before she spoke, "You are wrong you arrogant inu but you are right on your power aspect no fool would show all of his strength to his enemy. Only an imbecile would do so."

As soon as she finished her last statement she found herself pinned by her neck to a tree by Sesshoumaru. His claws were poised to her neck with a look to kill. Kagome didn't even flinch for she knew was to come sooner or later.

J.M.: I hope you liked this story it's new and i probably had a few mistakes.

Kagome: i'm sure you did fine J.M.

J.M.: i'm sure you're right. I'll try to update as soon as the juices start flowing for this story.

Kag & J.M.: Ja Ne


	2. Not Quite the Same

**I Wish…**

Ch2:

Last Time:

As soon as she finished her last statement she found herself pinned by her neck to a tree by Sesshoumaru. His claws were poised to neck with a look to kill. Kagome didn't even flinch for she knew that was to come sooner or later.

Now:

This seemed to be one of his more favorite moves. So she knew not to show fear not even in her scent, simply for the fact that she wasn't afraid and because that's what he wanted her to do.

Sesshoumaru was surprised to say the least he had expected her to scream or ay least flinch, but this was unexpected. He glared at her but still no reaction.

"Are you quite done yet?" Kagome asked with a bored expression on her face. Sesshoumaru just scoffed then dropped her to the ground. "Cold as ever I see." Kagome said to herself quietly but he heard her of coarse.

"Who are you to presume you know me I have never met you before." He glared at her coldly.

"Simply for the fact that I have met you before. Now if that is all I have someone I need to kill." She turned around and looked to Kikyo and Inuyasha they were staring at her wide-eyed.

Sesshoumaru was in momentary shock though he didn't let it show on his face. He quickly grew angry with the subordinate wench. He charged from behind but was sent flying backwards from her powerful kekai. She turned around and faced him.

"Why must you persist trying?" she asked with true curiosity.

"This Sesshoumaru will not be defeated by a ningen." He turned and walked away. "I will be back." He disappeared into the foliage with those words resounding in her head.

After her battle Kikyo and Inuyasha stared at her like she was crazy. She shrugged their concern and went to the well. She needed to go home and get some things if she were to stay here to defeat Naraku.

Inuyasha followed her to the well along with Kikyo. Inuyasha thought she was crazy when he saw her jump in and quickly went after her. Only she wasn't at the bottom. It was empty as if she was never even there. He tried jumping to the bottom but nothing happened.

He was worried about what happened to her but decided to leave it alone and went back to the village with Kikyo.

When Kagome got back she heard her grandfather and Souta arguing about whether or not Kagome fell into the well. Souta kept trying to tell him but he wouldn't believe even being as crazy as he is.

Kagome just shook her head and called up to them to bring her a ladder. When she finally got up to the top Souta looked a bit worried and frightened. Her grandfather just looked very confused. For he had checked the well earlier and there had been no one in there. Plus he had been standing there in front of it the whole time so she couldn't have snuck in.

He was convinced that it was magic. So he went into one of his weird rants and walked off. Souta quickly ran to Kagome and hugged her tight. She calmed him down and told him what happened and that she was all right.

Kagome ran into her house and explained to her mother about the wish and all the other things. Mrs. Higurashi had taken it quite well in deed and didn't think Kagome was lying 'cause she just wasn't that type of child. Neither would she do it for attention. So she figured Kagome must have been telling the truth.

It was confirmed though when Kagome pressed Mrs. Higurashi's hand to her side to feel the small lump where the Shikon resided. Plus Kagome just wasn't usually this serious. So she let her one and only daughter pack to go to this feudal era to fight demons and who knows what else.

Kagome got a rather large dark blue bag instead of the regular yellow bag simply because it was better camouflage and the fact that she liked the color better. She packed a few comfortable clothes that were easy to move in and a kimono or two she found in her closet, old birthday and Christmas gifts from her grandfather and mother, surprisingly they all still fit.

She packed all the necessary hygiene things she would need then took he bag downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a few bowls or ramen and other things she would need for food and cooking. She also grabbed a small kitchen knife and placed it close at hand till she could get proper weapons.

Kikyo would probably let her have a bow and she could take some fine fabrics from the store to sell in the market to get some money from back then. Then she could buy her weapons.

She quickly grabbed her money and left the house and went to a fabric store. And bought two bolts of really pretty finely made but cheap fabrics. One was sky blue with clouds floating by. The other was a light pink with little white flowers on it.

She quickly bought them and left to go tell her family goodbye and told her family to tell her friends that she decided to go live with her aunt for the rest of the term. Her family was sad to see her go but hey she wouldn't be gone forever. She would try to be back three weeks tops.

Kagome jumped down the well and climbed up. She quickly put a charm on herself so demons couldn't feel or sense the jewel as she walked toward the village.

When she got there she spotted Kikyo and went to ask her if she could have a bow and some arrows. Kikyo didn't mind and provided them for her. After thanking her she decided to leave. She couldn't sell her fabrics here because it's not a rich village so she traveled all day to the one of the bigger ones a few miles away.

She got a very good price on the cloth and had lots of money now. She bought comfortable fighting outfit. That was white and had silver outlining. Of course she had to buy it at a demon village though 'cause no one makes better clothes then spider demons.

The cloth was hard to tear almost impenetrable and self cleaned itself with magic. She got it at a good price. Free. The demon could feel Kagome's high power. She protested at first but the demon insisted.

After Kagome had gotten all her necessary items she went out to track Naraku. But he was laying low so she couldn't exactly find him at the moment. But she got her fun. Lots of stupid lower class demons decide to try and attack her. She decided to become a demon slayer for hire. The job paid well and she got all the latest information on the demons activity.

Sesshoumaru came to fight her often but it always ended in a draw. During her travels she visits her family once a month. On her third month in the feudal era she came upon a mountain demon slayer village. She realized this must have been Sango's village.

They were suspicious of Kagome when they came upon her. But she quickly explained that she was looking and tracking a certain demon and wanted to know if they had any information. They saw no reason to question a priestess and they had heard of Kagome's reputation. The demons that knew about her called her the Slayer Queen.

The village was quite pleasant lots of small children running about. But there were a lot of people with taijiya uniforms on training. Some looked at Kagome strangely while others ignored her. Kagome went to the headman's hut and spoke to him of her travels and her quest to find a demon. He was sorry to say that he did not have information on Naraku but did tell her many useful things.

**AN: **Hey I hope you like the chapter Please review!


End file.
